Quiero Tu Sonrisa
by 8maxi69
Summary: Yukio es un gato algo especial Una sonrisa pura le llama la atención La quiere solo para el. [ KasaKi ] [Terminado!]
1. 1: Un alma destrosada

..

1: Un alma destrosada.

Mi nombre es Yukio, soy un gato de pelaje azul oscuro y ojos del mismo color.

No soy un gato común y corriente, soy algo diferente.

Yo veo los colores vivos de la vida, no como los demas gatos, ellos ven todo en blanco y negro. Mi áspera lengua de gato sana todo lo que mi saliva toca, claro, si hay sangre de por medió. Yo no poseo la habilidad de ver "fantasmas", en cambio, puedo ver los lazos que los humanos tienen entre si, si estos son sinceros, hipócritas, si es amor verdadero o por conveniencia. Tambien, poseo la gran habilidad de ver el hilo rojo del destino. Y por raro que parezca, puedo ver el estado del alma de los humanos.

Como por ejemplo mi dueña.

Una joven de 16 años, cabello rosa y ojos del mismo color, tambien, como e escuchado decir a algunas de sus "amigas", de buen cuerpo. Se llama Momoi Satsuki.

Vi en ella que, esta enamorada de uno de sus mas cercanos amigos, un tal "Tetsu-kun", que lastima que, el hilo rojo de mi dueña no esta con ese chico, esta con un chico el cual ella odia, un tal, Imayoshi. El estado del alma de mi dueña es normal, sin preocupaciones ni nada ella aun no esta corrompida. Despues de todo, es de una familia adinerada pero sus padres la quieren mucho y son de bien. Sus "amigas" e visto facilmente que solo estan con ella por el dinero.

Que pena me dan los humanos. Desperdiciando su vida y oscureciendo sus almas para que estas terminen alimentando al angel desterrado.

Dejando eso de lado, escucho que me llaman con ese nombre horrible que me ha puesto mi dueña, pues ella no ha visto que llegue a sus manos con un collar dorado bién ocultando entre el pelaje de mi cuello que dice; Yukio.

\- Neko-chan~ es hora de comer. - La voz de la madre de mi dueña me llama y yo muevo mis bigotes enojado.

Gracias a que tengo cuatro patas, puedo moverme ágilmente, y de un dos por tres ya estoy en la cocina en espera de mi comida. Tengo hambre.

\- Neko-chan~ ¡adivina que te compre! - Como siempre, la alegría de mi dueña me rodeaba y hacia que desvíe mi atención de mi comída hacia ella.

Con dos bolsos llenos de ropa pequeña, solo me da mala espina. Seguro mas disfraces raros para disfrazarme y luego sacarme fotos.

Decido entonces ignorarla y seguir comiendo, la leche es buena, mas si tiene eso llamado Whiskas.

Soy un gato especial, pero eso no cambia el echo de que tengo que hacer como si fuera un gato comun y corriente. Agradezco que mi dueña no se haya dado cuenta.

Ella me ordena cosas como "Sígueme Neko-chan", "¡Sal de mi cuarto me voy a cambiar!", "Vamos a la cocina", "Vamos al jardin", "!No te eches encima de mis cuadernos¡". Yo le obedezco, y ella presume diciéndole a sus amigas que soy un gato bien entrenado. Incluso hago trucos.

Luego de comer y finjir que pongo por error mis patas en pleno plato aun con un poco de leche, estoy metido en una bañera siendo lavado por mi dueña que murmura cosas como; "Luego la que limpia soy yo".

Tengo ganas de decirle que me se limpiar solo, por algo los gatos tenemos lengua. Pero lo unico que sale de mi garganta son maullidos.

No, yo no hablo idioma humano, ¡yo entiendo idioma humano!. Y claro, también lo pienso.

\- Miauu - Dejame, el agua esta fria, dueña mala.

\- ¡Listo! Neko-chan, se que amas el agua. - Me dice mi dueña mientras me envuelve en una toalla.

\- Miaauu - No, yo odio el agua. A no ser que sea caliente, asi me puedo quedar todo el tiempo que quieran en la bañera.

Mientras me seca con la toalla, siento como algo aplasta levemente mi pelaje.

Muevo mis bigotes y mis orejas al notar que ya estoy con uno de esos disfraces para gatos.

\- ¡Neko-chan Kawaii! - El flash de su celular me deja casi siego.

Que denigrante.

\- Vamos Neko-chan, iremos al parque a que te presente a unos amigos que regresaron de Tokio, ellos no me creen que te e entrenado muy bien. - Mi dueña me levanta en brazos y mientras me acaricia la cabeza y la espalda, mis ronroneos salen si que lo pueda evitar. Esta humana me tiene mucho cariño. Pero, aun que yo tambien la quiera, no quiere decir que saldré vestido haciendo un "cosplay" de un tal Happy. No me gusta este azul.

Empiezo a removerme entre sus brazos y a morder el disfraz, mi dueña lo entiende rapido y me retira el disfraz con cuidado.

\- Eres aburrido Neko-chan. - Ella hace un puchero, y luego salimos de su casa de ida al parque central de la ciudad. Estamos en Odaiba y su parque central es muy bien cuidado.

De camino, no puedo evitar mirar a los humanos caminar de aquí a allá.

Siento como muchas almas hacen que mi corazón lata sin parar, almas que estan tristes, almas alegres, seguro de chicas que van agarradas del brazo de su pareja. Y, entre aquellas almas, pude sentir una muy corrompida, sin salvación.

Mientras mi dueña camina tranquila, mientras todos camina tranquilos o apresurados por su trabajo. Un hombre tiene un cuchillo entre sus ropas, mientras todos estan en sus mundos. Aquel hombre toma desprevenida a una mujer, la mete a un callejón, la apuñala y luego se va como si nada, dejando a aquella mujer desangrarse y morir. Pobre mujer, pude ver que su alma era cálida. Ahora esta siendo recibida en el paraizo.

Los humanos estan tan metidos en sus propios asuntos que no se dan cuenta de la realidad. Me fastidia.

Mi dueña sigue caminado como si nada, y una vez bastante lejos de la escena, me quedo dormido entre los brazos de mi dueña.

Cuando desperte, ya estaba en el parque.

\- Miren Dai-chan, Sakurai-kun, Murasakibara-kun, este gatito de aquí es Neko-chan~ - Mi dueña me presento ante sus amigos. Un pelimorado muy alto que comía dulces, un castaño que parecía nervioso y un peliazul que sujetaba entre sus morenas manos un balón de algun deporte humano.

Senti sus vínculos de amistad y pude ver que eran sinceras todas hacia mi dueña.

Pero, que raro...

El hilo rojo del destino de un humano casi nunca se encuentran cerca, siempre estan separados hasta que se encuentran en algún momento de su vida.

Pero miro al pelazul y este tiene su hilo rojo muy corto, pues esta unido al castaño nervioso que esta justo a su lado. Puedo ver que hay amor verdadero entre ellos.

Que suerte tienen.

\- Oh, Akashi-kun, Tetsu-kun, Midorin. - Mi dueña saluda alegre a los 3 jovenes que recién estan llegando.

Guío mis ojos analizadores hacia ellos, un pelirojo, un peliverde con lentes y un... ¡¿De donde salió ese chico peliceleste?! Bueno, dejando mi susto, tambien siento que su amistad hacia mi dueña es sincera.

Y justo como pense, ese chico invisible al parecer Tetsu, no corresponde los sentimientos de mi dueña.

\- Kagamin, Takao-kun~ se tardaron. - Mi dueña me interrumpe, guío mi mirada a los nuevos tambien sus lazos son sinceros.

Me sorprendo nuevamente al ver sus hilos rojos.

El pelirojo y el gigante come dulces estan destinados a estar juntos, también el peliverde y el pelinegro de nombre Takao.

Incluso el peliceleste y ese tal Kagami tienen el mismo hilo del destino.

¿Que querrá el destino con ellos tan cerca?... estoy seguro que nada bueno. Solo espera que lo sepan afrontar juntos. Después de todo, aquél que encuentra a su destinado muy temprano...

¡¿Que es esto?!

Mis pelos se erizan alertas al sentir un alma increiblemente destrozada, busco con la mirada al causante, y me encuentro con una de las sonrisas mas falsas que e visto en mi vida. Un rubio de ojos ambarinos.

Su alma pedia afecto, algo de amor, estaba sangrando de dolor, soledad, ¿que rayos?.

Esto es malo, quiero llorar, este chico es increiblemente fuerte.

\- ¿Ki-chan donde estabas? - Pregunto mi dueña, aun sorprendido pude sentir la falsedad de preocupación de mi dueña hacia ese rubio.

\- Kagamicchi se adelanto junto con Takao-kun. - Haciendo un puchero tan infantil y falso le mintió a los demas. El... estaba llorando por dentro y por fuera solo actuaba infantil. El sufría Psicológicamente.

Asi que, esta es un alma destrosada ¿eh?

Continuará...

.

.  
.

Notas del autor:

Hola! Gracias por leer, espero que este fic capte tu atención ~ los comentarios son gratis~

Este fic solo constara de 4 capítulos y actualizaré solo los lunes~

Bay~


	2. 2: Manos calidas

2: Manos calidas.

Asi que, esta es un alma destrosada ¿eh?

Mi dueña y sus amigos empezaron a hablar de como les había ido en sus vacaciones. Mientras el rubio había dicho que iría a comprarse algún helado.

Nadie le tomo en cuenta.

Los lazos de amistad hacia el rubio estaban rotos, lo odioban, y escuche, que ese rubio les irritaba.

Quiero arañarles la cara a todos, pobre chico.

El lo único que quiere es algo de cariño.

Y estos "amigos" le dan rechazo.

Mi dueña me dejo en el suelo, ella sabe que se como volver a ella si llegara a perderme, claro, si es que esta cerca y en un mismo lugar. En este caso, el parque.

Una vez mis patas tocan el pasto, estiro mis patas traseras y luego las delanteras para luego empezar a explorar el lugar, aun estoy habatido por aquella alma.

Pero antes de llevar a cabo mis planes, un castaño me alza y se pone a acariciarme detras de la oreja. Rayos. Justo donde me da sueño.

Ronroneo sin poder evitarlo y luego empiezo a intentar morderlo, justo en ese momento, el rubio regreso, su alma me paralizo de nuevo y deje de intentar morder al castaño.

\- Préstame al gatito Sakuraicchi~ - El castaño hace un puchero ante la petición del rubio.

\- Pero, parece que se dormirá conmigo. - El tal ¿Sakuraicchi? Me apreto un poco el estómago.

\- ¡Miiiauu! - ¡Oye mocoso castaño!, ¡no me uses de escusa!

Y ahora que lo pienso, si el rubio me acarisia detras de las orejas, yo le puedo lamer los dedos, si hago eso, tal vez, pueda transmitirle un poco de sentimiento confortante a su alma.

Nada mejor que acariciar a un gato. Los gatos somos buenos.

Empiezo a moverme entre las manos del castaño y cuando logro ser libre, salto hacia el rubio y este logra atraparme.

\- Jajaja, que gatito mas habilidoso - Sonríe el rubio, pero sigue siendo una sonrisa triste.

Ya en los brazos del rubio, mi dueña parece mas interesada en la conversación con sus amigos que en mi, asi que..

\- ¿Miau? - ¿Me acariciarás o que?

Cuando estaba a punto de acariciarme justo debajo de las orejas, siento que soy jalado por el castaño. Siento que esta disimulando ser cuidadoso para sacarme de las manos del rubio.

Pero lastima que me sorprendo y termino arañando las manos del rubio.

Sangre, y una pequeña queja.

Siento el alma del chico a punto de quebrarse justo aquí en un millón de lagrimas.

El castaño me deja en el piso y verdaderamente preocupado se ha cerca al rubio muy nervioso.

\- ¡Lo siento Kise-kun! Lo siento, lo siento, ¡no era mi intención! - Dijo mirandolo.

\- Jeje, solo fue una arañadura muy leve. - dice con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

¿Por que rayos no te enojas? ¿Por que estas riendo? ¡Enojate! Eres humano ¡idiota!

Aproveche que estaba en el pasto para acercarme al rubio y mirar y olfatear su sangre. Luego la empecé a lamer.

\- Aww, Neko-chan se esta disculpado contigo. - Dijo mi dueña enternecida por mi acción. Todos sus amigos nos observaban.

Ignore a mi dueña y seguí con mi labor, la sangre del rubio era pura, igual que su alma, lastima que esta estaba destrozada.

¿Por que los humanos se sienten solos cuando están rodeados de gente?

Siento como el rubio me mira con una leve, muy leve sonrisa sincera.

Mi cola se mueve emocionada, su alma no esta quebrada completamente, aun se puede curar, y ese es el trabajo de su alma gemela, de su amor destinado.

Mientras lamo su herida, miro sus dedos buscando el hilo rojo del destino.

¿Eh?, ¿Donde esta?, ¿Por qué su hilo esta cortado?. Que mal, esto solo significa que su alma gemela ya murió. Ahora solo le queda una mision imposible para curar su alma, y esa es... no se cual es, no puedo leer mentes.

Dejo de lamer la herida, y el rubio se pone unos guantes que saca del bolsillo de su pantalón y me mira sorprendido. Mi lengua termino por curar y cerrar su herida como si nada hubiera pasado.

Luego de eso, pasaron dos semanas, dos semanas en las que continúe con mi vida normal.

Mi dueña andaba feliz, habia encontrado algo interesante en que distraerse mientras yo me subía de un salto a su cama y me acurrucaba a su lado para dormir.

Un golpe en la puerta de la habitación llama mi atención, pero no siento malas intenciones y sigo con los ojos cerrados.

\- ¡Dai-chan, no entres asi a mi habitacion! - Grito mi dueña.

\- Feliz cumpleaños Satsuki.- Escuche la voz del moreno pelizul.

\- ¡Wuaaa! Un perrito... - Cuando escuche a mi dueña gritar por ver a un cachorro en una caja, pude sentir el cariño que me tenía desvanecerse rapidamente.

No era un cariño sincero hacia mi despues de todo.

Por algo dicen que los humanos son seres inteligentes, aun con mi inteligencia, no pude evitar que ese tal "Dai-chan" me tomara como si fuera un juguete y me llevara en una de sus manos a alta velocidad en su cosa con ruedas.

\- Bueno gato, aquí te bajas tu. - Y sin ningún cuidado me lanzó. Era de noche y a penas unos minutos dejo de llover.

Caí en un charco de agua sucia, mi pata delantera derecha me dolió cuando intenté moverme. Rayos.

Ya no tenia dueña, estaba solo, herido, sangrando. Perdí todo lo que tenia en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. El cariño de Momoi se fue, desapareció.

Nada es para siempre.

Lo sabia y aun asi, me en cariñe con ella.

\- Waaa no puede ser. - Para mi sorpresa, el rubio del alma rota me encontro y me alzo con cuidado, me ayudo.

Noto mi pata herida y me llevo al veterinario mas cercano, a unas tres cuadras de donde estabamos. A el no le importo que empezara a llover de nuevo, solo corrió conmigo en brazos.

Mientras el rubio corría, yo me quede mirando su rostro. El estaba preocupado.

Note algo similar a lo que yo estaba sintiendo.

"Quiero ser amado" decia su alma.

"Es algo que necesito" pense yo, completando su frase.

Sonrei feliz mirandolo.

Unas horas después, ya estabamos en su casa, yo tenia vendada mi pata, el humano tambien me habia bañado, y el acaba de salir de la ducha con su piyama puesto.

Maulle, tenia hambre.

El se agacho y me acaricio mis orejas.

Sus manos, eran suaves, calidas. Tenian tanto cariño contenido que me senti derretir ante sus caricias a mis orejas.

\- Grrr - Quiero ver tu sonrisa. Ronronee.

Continuara...

.

.

Notas del autor:

Hola! Se que dije que actualizaria el Lunes.

Pero recorde que el lunes tengo examenes y exposiciones, por lo tanto, estare estudiando y no tendré tiempo de actualizar.

Por eso, e aquì el capítulo 2 :3

Gracias por leer y comentar.

Mis dos escritoras favoritas siguen mi historia *-* me siento feliz~

Pensé que no le interesaría a nadie! T.T

Bueno.. hasta el próximo sábado~

Bay..


	3. 3: Solo

.

Mi nombre es Kise Ryota, tengo el cabello rubio y ojos ambarinos. Tengo 16 años.

Soy un simple humano, segun Aominecchi, de esos humanos irritantes.

A la gente que me rodea no le gusta como soy, me tachan de molesto.

Me duele.

Soy un modelo desde muy pequeño, mis hermanas me metieron a ello sin mi permiso. Y termine siendo muy famoso a los ojos de las mujeres.

Ellas siempre me rodean.

Solo por que soy una cara bonita.

No les interesa que por dentro, cada vez que me insultan, algo se rompe, se hace pedazos.

Yo solo les doy una sonrisa.

Al princio, mis sonrisas erán sinceras, pero, con el tiempo, me fui dando cuenta que... no vale la pena sonreír sinceramente, de todos modos, no le importo a nadie.

Decidi entonces, hacer bromas tontas, para aligerar el ambiente. Cuando en realidad, son solo escusas para no sentirme tan aislado. para no derramar lágrimas.

Estoy tan solo, quiero jugar con ellos, sonreir, que me sonrían... que... que me acepten.

¿sabian que la sangre es viscosa? ¿No?, pues, yo se que si. Experiencia de solo una vez. Por alguna razón me recuerda a la miel.

Para Kurokocchi e incluso Aominecchi yo no soy necesario. Ellos eran grandes amigos mios. Ahora, no. Kagamicchi ingreso al equipo y yo, fui olvidado.

Extraño a Haizakicchi, el me entendía, pero, ese accidente lo arrebato de mi lado. Quede totalmente solo.

No soy necesario, es algo que ya se de memoria. Sera que... ¿en este mundo tampoco lo soy?

Tengo un mensaje de Takao-kun, ¡genial!

Nada mejor que salir de estas cuatro paredes llamado casa.

Esa reunión en aquél parque parece bastante divertido.

Sali de casa, y camine hasta el parque, total, yo vivo en Odaiba y "mis amigos" regresan de Tokio.

Cuando llegue al parque central me encontré con Takao-kun y Kagamicchi.

Sus expresiones sonrientes desaparecieron al verme. Yo los salude "alegremente" ellos me saludaron con un movimiento de manos.

Soy molesto e irritante para ellos.

Baje la mirada, encontrando mas interesante el pasto, ellos no notaron que me distraje y se adelantaron sin decirme nada.

Suspire, y aprete las manos mientras corria para alcanzarlos

Mientras mas corría, mas me acercaba a donde estaban los demás, Akashicchi, Murasakibaracchi, Kurokocchi, Midorimacchi, sakuraicchi y Aominecchi ya están allí, oh, Momoicchi tiene un gatito en sus brazos, seguro es del que presume todo el tiempo.

Kagamicchi y Takao-kun hablan con Momoicchi mientras yo dejé de correr y sonrei, para luego acercar me mas a ellos y saludarlos.

\- ¿Ki-chan donde estabas? - Me pregunto Momoicchi "preocupada por mi"

\- Kagamicchi se adelanto junto con Takao-kun. - Haciendo un puchero infantil mire a los demás.

Ellos me miraron y luego formaron un círculo entre ellos mientras hablaban de sus vacaciones.

Me ignoraron.

¡Es suficiente, estoy cansado!

"Ya vete" mi mente me traiciona. Me grita muchas cosas, y si no me calmo voy a llorar.

Les digo a los chicos que ire por un helado.

Y otra vez soy ignorado.

Los odio, no, no los odio.

Rayos, tambien hoy soy un niño malo.

"Un hijo no deseado" ¡callate mente maldita!

Deje de buscar algun heladero andante y volvi con los demás.

Que gracioso, el gatito de momoicchi parece no querer estar en los brazos de Sakuraicchi, mientras me hacervo a ellos, el gatito no deja de intentar morderlo.

Pero de la nada se detiene y siento su afilada mirada gatuna sobre mi. Nunca habia visto a un gato con esos ojos.

Azul oscuro.

\- Préstame al gatito Sakuraicchi~ - El castaño hace un puchero ante mi petición.

\- Pero, parece que se dormirá conmigo. - Sakuraicchi retrocedió un paso y note como apretaba un poco el estomago del gatito.

\- ¡Miiiauu! - El maullido de dolor del gatito hace que baje la guardia y mire al castaño con un poco de enojo.

El gatito gana mi atención otra vez cuando empieza a moverse entre las manos del castaño, cuando fue libre de su agarre salto hacia mi.

Por poco y lo escapo.

\- Jajaja, que gatito mas habilidoso - "Sonrei" mirando al gatito entre mis manos.

El gatito me miro, como esperando algo.

\- ¿Miau? -

¡Que tierno!

Cuando estaba a punto de empezar a acariciarle justo debajo de las orejas, Sakuraicchi jalo al gato para alejarlo de mi.

Me queje del pequeño dolor, el gatito termino arañandome las manos.

Calma Kise, eres fuerte, no puedes llorar, parecerá que eres muy devil por algo tan simple, ¡tranquilo malditacea!

El castaño dejo en el pasto al gatito y preocupado se acercó a mi muy nervioso.

\- ¡Lo siento Kise-kun! Lo siento, lo siento, ¡no era mi intención! - Dijo mirandome.

\- Jeje, solo fue una arañadura muy leve. - Sonrei para calmarlo un poco.

De pronto, el gatito se acercó a mi, olfateo mi herida y la empezó a lamer. Su áspera lengua y su saliva limpiaron la sangre.

\- Aww, Neko-chan se esta disculpado contigo. - Hablo Momoicchi, me di cuenta que todos nos observaban.

El gatito pareció ignorar a su dueña y siguió lamiendo mis heridas, me siento, querido, por alguien, aun que sea un gatito, me siento querido.

Mire al gatito con una leve sonrisa.

Su cola se movio, ¿estaba emocionado?

Siento envidia, este gatito de bonito pelaje es acariciado y abrazado con cariño por alguien.

Es bueno... es bueno sentir envidia debes en cuando. ¿No?

Cuando el gatito se alejo de mi herida.

Metí una de mis manos al bolsillo de mi pantalo, saque unos guantes y me los puse.

Mire al gato por un momento sorprendido. ¡No tenia ninguna herida en mi mano! No habia rastro alguno.

Por alguna razón, siento que...

Él, él es un gato despreocupado que puede bailar en el cariño, fingiendo no saber nada.

Luego de eso, no volvi a ver al gatito.

Cuando llegue a mi casa esa noche, Me saque los guantes y mire mis manos, sigo sin creer esto.

Dejando eso de lado, camino hacia el baño para darme una ducha bien merecida.

Dejando mi ropa por hay, ya desnudo, me pare debajo del chorro de agua y deje que mi cuerpo se relajara.

Admito que, a veces no me gusta dormir.

En mis sueños veo vividos colores, veo esos tiempos en los que yo era querido, nos reuníamos en una cancha de algun parque y jugábamos básquet hasta quedar satisfechos.

Pero al despertar, solo veo mis manos negras. Vacías. Sin nadie con quien jugar el deporte que tanto me gusta.

Solo soy yo, siendo destrozado por un monton de pilates filosos que caen sobre mi sin misericordia alguna.

.

.

\- No hagas mucho esfuerzo ¿me escuchaste Kise-kun? - Un hombre de bata blanca, el doctor Takeshi, que revisa el estado de mi pierna, me miro muy enojado, pues últimamente no le hago caso.

\- Si, lo siento Takeshi-san, no volveré a correr mas de la cuenta. - Me baje de la camilla en la que estaba sentado y el me suspiro anotando unas cosas en su libreta. - Esta bien, nos vemos mañana para tu ultima y mas importante revisión ¿ok?.

\- Por supuesto.

Sali de su consultorio y abri mi paraguas.

Los días lluviosos son los días en que mas ganas de gritar tengo, mas si es de noche.

Bajo la intensa lluvia y con mi paraguas evitando que me moje, camine lentamente hacia mi casa.

Cuando llevaba 10 minutos caminando, la lluvia paro y cerre mi paraguas para seguir caminando.

Levante mi mirada al escuchar el rugir de una motocicleta.

Lo que vi, me dejo sorprendido.

\- Bueno gato, aquí te bajas tu. - Era Aominecchi que tenia en una mano al gatito de Momoicchi.

Sin mas, solo vi que lanzaba al gatito como si fuera un objeto.

El gatito cayo en un charco de agua sucia.

\- Waaa no puede ser. - Deje que mi paraguas se vayera al suelo y corrí hacia el gatito, lo alze y mire su patita.

¡Estaba herido!

Creo que por aqui hay un veterinario abierto las 24 horas.

No lo dude ni un segundo y empecé a correr, ignore el dolor de mi pierna, ignore que empezara a llover de nuevo.

Solo pense en su patita.

Estaba preocupado.

¿Como puede tener tan poco corazón ese idiota? lanzar a un gatito asi como asi.

Que desesperante.

Para mi alivió, el veterinario dijo que solo necesitaba reposar su patita vendada, que no se moviera ni nada.

Cuando llegue a casa con el gatito curado, saque una almohada de mi futon y lo recoste allí suavemente.

Le acaricie las orejas luego de que maullara.

Seguro tiene hambre.

Me alejo del gatito y busco algo de comida.

Luego de alimentar al gatito me recoste en mi futon y quede dormido de inmediato.

Entre sueños, escuche mi nombre.

La ignore, la escuche de nuevo, me removi.

Entonces..

Escuche algo romperse cerca de mi cabeza, por ello, desperté de mi sueño.

¿Eh?

Son contadas las veces que alguien se me queda mirando a los ojos, unos ojos de color azul oscuro que me parecen muy atractivos no despegan la mirada de mi.

... Yo... Fuí atrapado por ellos.

" Vamos, camina, camina, ven hasta aquí. - Dijo sin despegar la mirada se mis ojos ambarinos. Y caminé.

Sus ojos... cambiaron a rojos.

Y... esa voz, suena feliz mientras canta.

Continuará...

.  
.

Notas del autor:

Hola, gracias por leer, y por comentar tambien *-* soy un escritor feliz.

Bueno, se acerca el final…

No me hago responsable de las futuras reacciones (?)

Bueno, nos leemos el próximo sábado en el capítulo final en donde al en las notas finales explicare de donde saque la inspiración para escribir esto.


	4. 4: Sonrie y se feliz - Ahora es solo mia

*  
Antes de empezar a leer, quiero agradecer a todas esas personas que an comentado, leido y demas, esta obra!  
*

..  
.

El se agacho y me acaricio mis orejas.

Sus manos, eran suaves, calidas. Tenian tanto cariño contenido que me senti derretir ante sus caricias a mis orejas.

\- Grrr - Quiero ver tu sonrisa. Ronronee.

El se alejó luego de unos minutos en busca de comida para mi.

Me encontraba recostado en una almohada que el rubio habia sacado de su futon para ponerlo a su lado y dejarme allí quieto y sin lastimarme la pata.

\- Buen provecho~ - Me sonrie, de nuevo agachado para acariciarme las orejas y la espalda.

Su sonrisa... ¡es verdadera! Es tan sincera que me quedo embobado.

¿Cuanto tiempo llevaría el rubio sin sonreir? Quien sabe, pero, esta sonrisa es tan pura, tan sincera que... la quiero solo para mi... solo para mi, nadie mas la merece, ya mucho daño le an echo.

Maldita sociedad.

Pasaron las horas, mientras el se encontraba dormido en su futon justo al lado de mi almohada, yo empeze a sacarme la venda de mi pata herida con mis colmillos, dolía, sí, pero no me importaba en este momento, estaba feliz, tenia una idea, de hacer que él sonriera feliz conmigo a su lado, mostrandome siempre su sonrisa.

Se lo debo, el me ayudo cuando mas necesité de alguien, me rocogio y curo, me alivio el dolor con sus carisias y me regalo una sonrisa pura. ¡Yo tengo que agradecerle!.

Ya con la venda fuera de mi pata a dolorida, camine como pude hacia la esquina de la habitación y sonrei, me acurruque en aquella esquina y...

Una luz blanca me rodeo, mis patas traseras crecieron y se convirtieron en eso llamado piernas, mis patas delanteras tambien crecieron mientras mi pelaje desaparecía y dejaba a la vista aquello llamado piel.

Mire mis dedos, los moví, curioso mire todo mi cuerpo humano, parecia que yo era mas bajo que el rubio.

Note que estaba desnudo, era normal.

Camine en silencio hacia el armario del rubio y saque algo de ropa.

Todo me quedaba algo olgado. Pero no me importo. Ya vestido, camine de nuevo a la esquina de aquella habitación. Ya sabia el nombre de rubio... era Kise Ryota.

\- ¡kise! - Mi voz humana era estricta pero nada, no parecio escuchar. Y no me podia mover de donde estaba parado, estar parado en dos patas, digo, pies, es raro y cansador. - ¡Kise! - Volví a gritar, pero el solo se removio. En esta forma humana, mi paciencia no es infinita. Tome lo que mas cerca estaba de mis manos, un marco con una foto de Kise de pequeño, la ignore y se la lance, casi le da en la cabeza, sin embargo, hizo el ruido suficiente para despertarlo.

Hay empezó todo.

El me miro y yo lo mire, su mirada se quedo solo para mi.

Levante un brazo y abrí la mano.

\- Vamos, camina, camina, ven hasta aquí. - Dije cantando suavemente estaba feliz sin despegar la mirada de sus ojos.

Él caminó.

Mis ojos cambiaron.

Ahora eran rojos.

Dando un tembloroso paso hacía delante, hasta llegar a mi, extendió su mano hasta que la sostuve.

\- Kise, necesitás desahogar tu dolor, conmigo no lo harás por que no me conoces pero... con ellos... sonríe y se feliz. .

*

.

\- Kise-kun, Kise-kun despierta - Kise abrio lentamente sus ojos para encontrar la mirada preocupada del peliceleste.

\- ¿Kurokocchi? - El rubio miro confundido a Kuroko, el cual le sonrió levemente y luego pudo notar que no estaban solo ellos dos.

Akashi estaba hablando con Murasakibara, dejando de hablar al ver a Kise despierta. Aomine estaba discutiendo con Kagami sobre quien era mejor en el basquetbol, y Midorima practicando sus tiros de tres con ayuda de Takao. Tambien no tardo en aparecer Sakurai con botellas de agua junto con Momoi.

\- Oh, Ki-chan despertaste. - Le sonrió la pelirosa. Kise cerro los ojos fuertemente, sabiendo que en cualquier momento sus lágrimas saldrían a la luz.

Se sentía querido.

\- Kise-kun ¿Estas bien? - Le pregunto Kuroko.

Kise casi deja de respirar.

\- Ryota, ¿Estas bien? - Akashi le miro esperando una respuesta.

Kise abrio los ojos y dejo escapar las lagrimas no lo soporto, horrible. Sintió dolor por todo su ser.

Y lloro. Las lagrimas del rubio no se de tenían.

Kuroko reacciono primero que los demas y se acerco al rubio para abrazarlo. Los demas tambien se a cercaron.

Un abrazo grupal en donde Kise se abrazo a ellos y lloro con una sonrisa mas que feliz y levemente sonrojado.

\- Chicos, gracias... gracias por no dejarme.

" Hoy e incluso mañana, vamos a jugar básquet todos juntos."

.

*  
.

\- Aaah, lo sabia, tu sonrisa es hermosa, tus lagrimas de desahogo son brillantes. - Yukio sonreía, al tener a Kise abrazado a el mientras dormía con los ojos llorosos y una sonrisa.

Solo para el.

Desde hoy y para siempre.

.

*  
.

\- Recuérdame Kuroko, ¿por que estamos en la casa de Kise? - Kagami, con dos hamburguesas en cada mano, miraba al peliceleste que toco por tercera vez el timbre de aquel hogar.

\- Takeshi-san me dijo que Kise-kun no fue ayer a su ultima revicion. - El peliceleste volvio a tocar el timbre. Y nada.

Kuroko suspiro y miro hacia la derecha, habia una pequeña caja con una flor dentro. levanto la caja, y vio la llave que Kise siempre dejaba alli.

\- Oi, ¿¡Kuroko que crees que haces!? - kagami casi suelta sus hamburguesas al ver a Kuroko despegar la puerta y entrar como si nada a una casa ajena.

No tardaron ni dos minutos en salir de alli corriendo.

Asustado, Kuroko tomo su celular y llamo a Akashi

"Akashi-kun, kise-kun esta... muerto... ¡tambien el gato de Momoi-san!".

.

*  
.

¿Muertos? No, estamos en un lugar, en donde la sonrisa de Kise, es solo mia.

No se, es un lugar oscuro, que brilla solo cuando yo quiero.

Entre mis brazos sigo teniendo a Kise, con una leve sonrisa, un leve sonrojo y lagrimas secas que desienden por sus mejillas. Su cuerpo es calido, sus brazos rodean mi brazo izquierdo mientras yo lo rodeo con el libre.

Kise aun, llora abrazado a sus amigos.

Sonrei.

Nunca, estaras solo de nuevo Kise, tu alma es mia ahora.

Al igual.

Que tu sonrisa.  
.

.

Fin...

Final inesperado?

Bueno, gracias de nuevo.

El video del cual me inspiré es:

font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontOsomatsu-sanfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/fontSolitary Hide-and-seek Envyfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontSub español]

Mi no saber pegar lincks~ POR ESO, pongan eso en google y les saldrá el video~

Bay~ 


End file.
